Long Intervals of Horrible Sanity
by gir29
Summary: Rosette and Chrono are reunited after Rosette's death almost a century later but how? And why? You'll have to read to find out...


**OK guys, it's been a while and hopefully in that time I've become a better writer. As always, enjoy, review and constructive criticism is always welcome. I do not own these characters. –gir29**

Long Intervals of Horrible Sanity Chapter 1.

Rosette grabbed her school bag and yanked it open, shoving what few possessions she had inside.

'_I'm sick of this. I'm out of here!'_ She winced in pain as she slung the bag over her shoulder and then again as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was long, reaching down to her waist. She had grown it out intentionally to help hide some of the bruises that covered her. Her entire body was covered in them and in various stages of healing. Some were blue, black, purple, yellow…on her torso, arms, legs even her face. The idiots at her school actually believed her foster parents when they said she was just clumsy.

'_I should have done this a long time ago. Like hell I'm going to let him touch me again.'_ She went to her window and, grabbing a roll of duct tape she had snatched from the school's maintenance closet, began to cover the window pane. Her foster father had thought himself so smart when he nailed her window shut.

'_Ha! Screw you, you sorry son of a bitch!'_ Once the window was cover she removed her hoodie, wrapped the sleeve around her fist and broke the glass. She carefully removed the broken glass from around the edges and snuck out of the house and down onto the street.

She had been in the foster system since she was very little, moving from home to home but this one was by far the worst. She was tired of it. She was tired of the abuse, tired of moving, looking over her shoulder and tired of never feeling like she was at "Home." She wasn't even sure what a real home felt like and that had for a while bothered her. Now it just pissed her off. She hadn't done anything to deserve this. This wasn't what her life was meant to be like and she knew that. Somehow she knew….

Every night when she went to sleep the dreams started. They weren't always the same but they always held her captive from the moment she woke up to the time she laid her head back on her pillow at night. She half thought she was insane because of them. They were so vivid with images of monsters that terrified her. There were usually monsters but there were also people that would speak to her, that knew her name. They didn't try to hit her either; the blonde headed man that always smiled at her, the young girl who had a laugh that sounded like bells, the long haired red head with the jeweled gloves, and Him… He always confused her but he was always there. In every single one of her dreams he was there, starring at her with golden, cat-like eyes. He was one of them, one of the monsters but at the same time he was different.

In one dream a monster had been chasing her and had her trapped. He had these long talons that tried to rip out her throat and as soon as she thought the thing might actually succeed, 'Golden eyes' snatched it away from her and killed it immediately. Afterwards, however, (and this is why she TRULY thought she might be insane) Golden Eyes….. changed….. No longer was he over six feet with golden eyes, shaggy violet hair, what looked like a spinal tail, wings and incredibly muscled and well built…. No, now he looked to be around the age of twelve with red-ish burgundy eyes, a braid of long violet hair and a shy smile.

As crazy as she most likely was, curiosity got the best of her one day and actually managed to prove that there was some truth to her madness. The blonde headed man that she sometimes saw always wore a navy uniform with a strange looking cross emblem on it. And whenever she saw Golden Eyes in his smaller form he sometimes carried a case of some type with the same symbol on it. Thanks to Google and her school's cheap library computers, she was able to find it again as a crest for a place in New York called The Order of Magdelene. The place used to be very famous in the nineteen-twenties or at least, that's what the article said. The place looked eerily familiar. And like the way every cheesy horror movie starts, off goes to the blonde to an old monster infested mansion.

'If this goes south I'm gonna wind up in the looney bin for sure,' She thought, 'Oh well. No time like the present.' And with that she flipped off the infernal dwelling place of Satan and his wife, spun on her heel and started making her way toward the highway.

REMINDER! REVIEW! THANK YOU =^.^=


End file.
